Worst idea
Feather: hey hey i found the downlad link to fnaf 2 i hear its so scary that it made the reveiwers cry Coral: oh if it made them cry then it must be scary but how is it good to the first one Jewel: well what i heard is that this one has no doors and like some new designs Feather: well i got a USB with me and we can go and download the game just as long as we make a file first or it won't work Jewel: ok Coral: oki Feather: so any one of you know how to create a file Coral: click on computer then on the left hand side of the bar there is a box that says create file Feather: ok so i clcked it then? Jewel: highlight the name and type in what you want to call it Feather: done ok copying the link *hours of waiting* Coral: ok night 1 Jewel: omg they look creepy wait does THE BUNNIE DOES NOT HAVE A FACE?! Coral: at least the bunnie doesn't look like the chicken ! she looks like someone split her beak in half Feather: oh god ones going trough the vent what do i do guys I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO Coral: CHECK THE OFFICE I THINK UMM Jewel: wait look *points at thing that says music box* Feather: and just how will clicking this help man should we look up cheats on how to do this or maybe a manual Jewel: no its not a challenge if we take the easy way out and don't worry im sure nothing will *jumpscare* all 3: AHHH Jewel: YOU SAID THERE WEREN'T GOING TO BE JUMPSCARES YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK Feather: WELL IM NOT THE ONE WHO CREATED THIS GAME AM I Coral: *foam in mouth* Jewel: lets downlaod this game you said, it won't be scary you said WELL IT WAS THE TOTAL OPPOSITE Feather: well since your an expert on tech WHY DON'T YOU GLADLY SHOW US HOW TO BEAT NIGHT ONE SMARTY Jewel: ok let's see who decided to game you and who aked us to join you so this is all on you missy Feather: -sighs-get out Jewel: exuse me Feather: *pushes jewel to door* yes i said get out cause i bet you can't even play this game in the dark alone with the windows and doors shut cause im not going to put up with this stupidity Coral: * sees jewel get steamed up* you just had to get her started feather Jewel: you know what it's fine i bet you can't even find them Feather: you expect me to find a robotic bear,chicken bunny and fox sure maybe after you have gone delusional Coral: actually i think you can, remember when dot made that portal to venus Jewel: yes? Coral: well i was thinking what if we ask her to use it on this pc Feather: i have my doubts that dot would consider letting us use her machines Coral: ok me and jewel will go ask her and you can continue the game alone Feather: lets go * at dots garage* Dot: tell me again why you want my portal machine i mean im happy to lend it but your idea seems um well how do i say this...stupid Feather: i told you guys but does anyone listin nu uh *In the horror game* Chica: why can't i move Freddy: did you not see the giant pause on the screen Chica: oh well then...GET ME OUT OF THIS DEATHTRAP Trinket: siis im redy for school.. sis? are you home... is anyone home * looks at screen* a chicken i want to pet it * bangs pc* Bonnie: what the Jewel: oh no Feather: what Jewel: i think i left my sister at home.. and forgot to drop her off at school.. again Coral: how can you be so irresponsible Jewel: at least i clean my home yours look likes a whale threw up his lunch Dot:... do you still want this portal machine? Feather: il give it back sooner or later * at home* Jewel: trinket im sorry i forgot to drop you off.. wait where is she Feather: she wrote that miss bea came to get her so not to worry Jewel: ah ok as long as she comes home safely Coral: so are we gonna try this thing out or not Feather: ok..so we plug this in uhh.. anyone know how to work these things or did it come with insructions Jewel: oh for crying out loud let me see * few hours later *